


All's Fair in Love and War

by AstridEquinox



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox
Summary: When Wilbur realizes that L'manberg is not able to win a war against Dream and his lackeys, he resorts to desperate measures to try and gain independence.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 29
Kudos: 610





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not ship Dream and Wilbur irl. It's just the personas in-game, not the actual people. If either one of them states that they are uncomfortable with this ship or with this fic being up, I will take it down immediately. This fic also contains smutty topics, so PLEASE READ THE TAGS! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! :)

As much as Wilbur hated to admit it, L'manberg was not strong. Not after Dream and his comrades had blown up the entirety of their land, not after one of their strongest men, Eret, had betrayed them, and certainly not after Dream threatened to destroy the citizens of the L'manberg SMP if they didn't put up white flags by tomorrow. Wilbur and Dream both knew that L'manberg wasn't strong enough to continue to suffer destruction on their territory, as they were running out of resources and it was only a matter of time before the sun would rise, signaling the next day. Wilbur didn't know what tomorrow would bring, and frankly he didn't want to, because all he knew was that L'manberg would fall if he didn't do something soon.

Wilbur wanted to avoid raising flags of surrender at all costs, so he did something that he never thought that he would be doing. He took out his communicator and sent a private message to Dream, hoping that they could have a private discussion in order to come to a compromise so that L'manberg could be independent.

**WilburSoot:** Dream, I want to discuss L'manberg's independence with you in private. When can we meet?

Much to his surprise, Dream seemed to be open to the idea, as he got a quick reply that accepted the suggestion.

**Dream:** yeah, we can talk. where should we meet?

Wilbur responded quickly.

**WilburSoot:** Somewhere private. We can't exactly meet on my land, as you destroyed the majority of it, so is there any place you can think of?

**Dream:** come to these coords asap... -1300 64 40. there is a structure there that nobody else but me knows about

Wilbur felt a growing fear ignite somewhere in his chest when he read those words, but tried to ignore it. He took a deep breath, making sure that his uniform was free of any scratches or tears, then retrieved a map and started to make his way over towards the coordinates that Dream gave him.

* * *

Wilbur finally came across the building that Dream had directed him to, and needless to say, he was surprised. Instead of it being something extravagant, tall, and decorated with precious gems, it was a simple wooden shack with a flat roof and not a lot of space. It almost felt wrong to be meeting the leader of the Dream Team SMP in such an informal area, seeing as Dream was quick to flaunt whatever wealth that he had to the citizens of L'manberg whenever he got the chance. Wilbur didn't see Dream around, but figured that he was probably nearby, so he hesitantly knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Dream standing in front of Wilbur, his mask on his face and a few tufts of blond hair sticking out from behind it. The mask only covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose, so Wilbur could see the frown that Dream was sporting; ironic since the mask displayed a smile.

"Wilbur. Come on in," Dream spoke bluntly but formally, holding the door open for the leader of the not yet independent SMP. Wilbur muttered a quick 'thank you' as he walked into the humble building, looking around as Dream closed the door behind them.

The only things that were in the room was a small bed and a double chest, complete with a few torches laid out symmetrically on the walls to light it up. Wilbur was very confused through the thing being so less than average, but he decided not to mention it as he invited himself to sit down on the edge of the bed. Dream leant against the wall opposite where he was facing, folding his arms and staring at him expectantly.

"So. You wanted to discuss L'manchildberg's independence?"

Wilbur cringed at the insult, feeling anger bubble in his stomach, but he managed to hide it well. "Please don't refer to my SMP with such a name, Dream. I came here peacefully to discuss terms with you, not to be criticized and looked down upon."

"Fine," A bit of a smirk played at the corners of Dream's lips. "I apologize. So what exactly are you hoping to achieve here?"

"Independence," Wilbur said without skipping a beat.

"Let me rephrase that," Dream scoffed. " _How_ do you plan to achieve your independence? What do you have to offer?"

Wilbur ducked his head and stared at his feet as he thought. He hadn't gone into this with some sort of plan, which was obviously a bad idea. Now Dream was asking him what he could offer in exchange for L'manberg's independence, and he didn't have anything in mind. 

"Do you want the discs?" Wilbur said the first thing that came to his mind, speaking quicker than he usually would. "I'm sure that I could convince Tommy to-"

"No," Dream interrupted him, curt and straight to the point. "I don't want your filthy discs. I could always get my own."

"Then..." Wilbur gulped. "I'm afraid that I have nothing to offer you."

"Well then," Dream looked towards the door. "If you truly have nothing that I would want, you have wasted both my time and yours. There's the door, you may leave now."

Wilbur felt panic rise again within him, his eyes widening at being dismissed like that. He knew that if the war was to happen the following day, L'manberg would fall, and his comrades would fall with it. They just couldn't back themselves up in a war, and surrendering would be the next worse thing to suffering another war, so he was desperate to do something, _anything_ to stop L'manberg from collapsing. Not only would they lose the war if they went into it with what little resources that they had, they would become the laughing stock of the Dream Team SMP after they did. Wilbur didn't want that for himself, but more importantly, he didn't want it for any of the members of L'manberg. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and everyone else were like a family to him. He would do everything for them. Finally, Wilbur thought of something that Dream might see as something that he would want, so he took a deep breath and prepared to offer it up to him.

"Dream," Wilbur said softly as he stood up, walking over to the slightly shorter man. "In exchange for L'manberg's independence, I will offer you me. My body. It'll be all yours for tonight," he watched as Dream's mouth opened slightly, his face tilted slightly upwards to look him in the eye. Nothing more was said for what felt like an hour, just two leaders of separate nations staring at each other with some form of mutual agreement. 

"Wilbur, are you sure?" Dream asked softly, regaining his composure. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to resort to this. If you just put up some white flags then this will be all over, and you won't have to-"

Wilbur reached forward and put a hand on Dream's mask, staring at the man for a minute before pulling it away to reveal those emerald green eyes of his. Dream's eyes were wide, staring at him intently. He didn't reach for his mask, but it was obvious that he was slightly uncomfortable having it off.

"Is this something that you would want, Dream?" Wilbur spoke quietly, throwing the mask off to the side and using the hand that once held it to softly caress his cheek. "If it is, I'm fine with doing it. Even though you have threatened me, my comrades, and destroyed my land, I trust you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me if we were to do this."

"No, it's not that," Dream sighed, looking off to the side. "I... I do want to do this with you. It would be a worthy exchange for the independence of L'manberg, but..."

"But?" Wilbur felt as if he was seeing a new side of Dream, so he tried to lay back on the need for L'manberg's independence for now. He wouldn't mention it... he felt that he just needed to listen to Dream as he shared his feelings.

"I'm a virgin," Dream said faintly, almost as if he was ashamed. "I've never done this sort of thing before, and while you are very attractive, I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know how it will feel, Wilbur."

Wilbur felt empathetic for Dream, moving his thumb to gently rub the man's lips. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready, I just don't have anything else that I can think of to offer you. However, Dream, I promise you that if you let me do this with you, I'll treat you well. Whatever you want to try, we can, and whatever you don't want to try, we don't have to."

Dream looked back at Wilbur, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie, but there was nothing there. Dream sighed and nodded slightly, speaking once more. "Fine. As long as you stop if I need to, then we can do this. I... I don't have lube on me..."

"If you give me a blowjob, it should be fine. Are you okay with that, Dream?" Wilbur moved the hand from Dream's mouth to his hair, playing with it gently to reassure him. "It's okay if it isn't, if not then we could put off the war until a later date and I can bring some with me next time."

"We can try it," Dream decided, eyes roving all the way down Wilbur's body and then back up. "B-but if I want to stop, we can, right?"

"Of course," Wilbur smiled, snaking his free arm around Dream's waist and pulling the man closer to him. "We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with, and if you want to stop at any time, we can."

"Okay..." Dream stared at Wilbur, a focused look on his face. "Okay. Can you take the lead for me?"

"Certainly," Wilbur whispered, leaning in and capturing Dream's lips in a soft kiss. Dream's eyes widened at the sensation - he had definitely kissed people before, but he hadn't expected Wilbur's kiss to be so... sweet. It was as if sparks were ignited from deep within his chest, causing him to slowly melt into the sensation and close his eyes, moving his right hand to the back of Wilbur's head to pull him in closer. Wilbur let loose a breath that sounded like a mix of a moan and a chuckle in response, gently biting Dream's bottom lip to silently ask him for further access. Dream obliged, slowly letting his lips part so that Wilbur could slip his tongue in his mouth, exploring all around it and occasionally rubbing his tongue up against Dream's.

Dream felt his back arch from a combination of all the pleasure that he was receiving, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands now gripping firmly at the back of Wilbur's suit jacket. He had never been part of a kiss so _endearing_ , which was definitely making him excited as he felt his boxers become tighter. 

After what felt like forever, Wilbur pulled away, using his sleeve to wipe away the moistness on his lips. "Is it okay if I continue?"

Dream nodded, watching as Wilbur let his hands rest on his hips, squeezing them tightly but not enough to hurt. The motion was almost reassuring, as if to say _It's okay, I've got you_. The blond tried to relax as Wilbur let his right hand travel upwards, under the end of Dream's hoodie and feeling around his chest. Dream's breath hitched as he felt Wilbur's cold skin touch him, causing his hairs to stand on end and goosebumps to prick up his spine. The bottom of his sweatshirt lifted up slightly as Wilbur's hand traveled higher, _just_ grazing over Dream's sensitive nipples and stopping at the side of his neck. 

"Wilbur," Dream gasped, whispering the man's name. Wilbur looked at him with a lopsided smile, both his hands now gripping the bottom of Dream's hoodie.

"Can I take this off?"

"Yes, _God_ , yes," Dream breathed, watching with wide eyes as Wilbur began to lift the sweater off of him. Dream held his arms above his head to make it easier, and once the hoodie was off, Wilbur wasted no time in kissing all along Dream's collarbone, the slight exhales of soft breath that Dream felt against his skin making him squirm. Wilbur was making him feel so good, so _needy_. He had no idea that he would be wanting his touch so considerably, but now it felt like he wasn't in control of himself, letting all thoughts of reason go out the door. He was being controlled by his dick, which was definitely tenting through his pants, much to Wilbur's delight.

"Excited, aren't you?" Wilbur pulled away from Dream's chest to look down where his pants were tented, a smirk on his lips. Dream blushed at the realization, nodding silently. "That's good. So am I," Wilbur began to undo the buttons on his jacket, letting the navy blue coat pool on the ground next to his feet. He was left only in a white collared shirt, his brown pants, and his tall boots. The collared shirt was slightly lopsided, and the back of the collar had begun to fold up from Wilbur being in his suit so long, but Dream couldn't help from feeling that Wilbur looked the hottest that he had ever seen him, just like this.

"I... can I help you undress?" Dream asked cautiously, not knowing what to do. 

Wilbur looked up from unbuttoning the first few buttons on the white button-up, then smiled reassuringly at the golden haired man. "Sure. If you feel uncomfortable, though, just let me know and we can stop."

Dream nodded and took a few steps closer to Wilbur, slowly letting his hands fall on Wilbur's chest. He let them linger there for a moment, feeling the slow rise and fall as Wilbur breathed, the rock hard chest seemingly coming closer towards him. Dream then let his fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt, finally getting them all undone as he watched the triangle of skin slowly spread until it was no more after the last button was undone. Wilbur lifted his arms slightly as Dream slid the sleeves off of him, revealing a chest that certainly wasn't a six pack, but was still marvelously captivating for Dream.

Dream then moved on to Wilbur's belt, hesitating as he felt his fingers brush the other man's crotch. His pants were also tented, similar to Dream's, and his little friend was indeed very excited. Dream took a deep breath and unclasped the hook from its corresponding hole, yanking the belt out quickly and watching as Wilbur's pants suddenly appeared a lot more baggy, drooping beneath the waistband of his boxers. Wilbur bent down and slid off his tall brown boots, then watched as Dream hooked his fingers under both Wilbur's underwear and his khakis, pulling them down with one swift motion.

Dream almost yelped as Wilbur's length sprung out, certainly much bigger than he was anticipating Wilbur to be. It was expected, with Wilbur being the size of a giant and all, but Dream didn't know how he would be able to fit all of that in his mouth, especially since he would have to fit that inside his hole later on. Wilbur noticed the worried look on Dream's face, and moved his hand under the blond's chin, tilting his face up to look at him.

"Hey. We can always back out if you need to. You don't have to do this."

Dream looked into Wilbur's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity and love in his eyes. Dream knew that he trusted Wilbur in that moment to take good care of him, so he sunk to his knees and cautiously wrapped a hand around the base of Wilbur's dick. "I want to try," he said firmly, making up his mind.

"Alright," Wilbur moved them so that he was the one leaning against the wall, looking down at Dream as he was figuring out how he was going to do this. "Do you want some tips, or...?"

"Just give me them as we go," Dream gave Wilbur's shaft an experimental pump, watching with shock as the taller man gasped, the feelings from the sound rushing straight to Dream's crotch. The blond decided that the more he stalled, the more he would be reserved to doing this, so without much other thought, he leant forwards and took the head of Wilbur's penis into his mouth. Wilbur whined from the contact, his right hand moving downwards to rest in Dream's hair. Dream cringed at the slightly salty taste of the dick in his mouth; while it wasn't necessarily a bad taste, it certainly wasn't the most pleasant. However, he tried to keep going, bobbing his head experimentally and using his hand to rub the rest of Wilbur's length, the portion that he didn't have in his mouth right now.

"Fl-flatten your tongue," Wilbur gasped, playing softly with Dream's hair. "Try to relax your jaw a bit more, I won't hurt you."

Dream took Wilbur's advice, trying to relax his jaw as much as possible, flattening his tongue around the length as he bobbed his head. He got a reassuring groan from Wilbur above him, and then a quick 'Yeah, like that' to encourage him. Dream then decided to try something different, something that he had seen on porn and that was pretty normalized for the person giving the blowjob to do. He tried to take Wilbur's dick deeper, letting the tip hit against the back of his throat, but his gag reflex was too much for him and he ended up pulling off, coughing erratically.

"Dream!" Wilbur bent down to his level and cupped his cheeks, his eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

Dream nodded slowly, breathing in and out as he felt the burning feeling in his throat start to fade. "How... how do you do that?"

"Do what? Deepthroat?" Wilbur used his thumb to trace hearts into Dream's cheeks. The gesture was so simple, yet so sweet, and it caused the man to blush furiously as Wilbur spoke.

"Y-yeah... I've never done that before," Dream replied, looking off to the side.

"You kinda just have to ease it in there. Try not to think about it too much, and remember to breathe through your nose," Wilbur instructed, standing up again to lean against the wall. "Again, we can stop at any time if- _oh_!"

Wilbur was interrupted by Dream closing his lips around his cock once more, furiously rubbing the part of the length that he couldn't get down as he tried to take it deeper. It was painful and very challenging, but eventually Dream managed to take it about halfway, breathing heavily through his nose as he did. After a while, Dream pulled back, taking big gulps of air and coughing a few times for good measure. He glanced back up at Wilbur to find the man staring right back at him, his eyes wide and his face completely red. Dream gained a bit more confidence and smirked as he tugged harshly on the taller man's member, chuckling when he heard the audible moan that Wilbur produced. The sound caused Dream to feel something moist in his boxers, which didn't feel very comfortable. Dream took his hand off of Wilbur and pulled the waistband of his sweats and boxers away from his chest, groaning as he saw the small wet spot just where the head of his dick was. Wilbur seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on Dream's shoulder.

"Do you wanna get those off? Might be more comfortable for you."

"Yeah," Dream nodded, standing up as he shimmied his sweats off as well as his boxers. He looked away shyly, rubbing his arm as his cock sprung free, about the same size as Wilbur's but not quite. 

"Dream," Wilbur's breath hitched as the taller man put a hand on the side of the blond's neck, it not doing anything there except _being_. Dream felt his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed nervously, looking the man in the eyes as he wondered what he was about to say. "You're absolutely _ravishing_."

Dream laughed anxiously, becoming extremely flustered at the compliment. "Thank you..."

"Here," Wilbur held out three fingers for Dream. "I'm going to prep you, okay? It'll be much easier going in if you suck."

"S-sure," Dream stumbled over his words as he took Wilbur's fingers into his mouth, a light blush on his cheeks as he began to swirl his tongue around them. Wilbur watched him with hooded eyes as the blond stared right back at him. Even though he had never done this before, and fingers weren't necessarily the most sexual of body parts, the moment was strangely intimate to him, and judging by the look on Wilbur's face, it was endearing for him as well. 

"Alright," Wilbur pulled his fingers out, looking towards the bed. "Why don't you get all nice and comfy there? You're doing great, Dream. You're so amazing and beautiful..." Wilbur's words trailed off as Dream made his way over to the bed, lying down and watching the brunet intently. Wilbur climbed onto the end of the bed next to Dream, using his hand to gently nudge Dream's legs apart. Dream felt his apprehension peak as he felt a curious finger trace around the rim of his hole, causing him to twitch as he felt it get closer and closer to his opening. He then heard Wilbur speak again. "Are you ready? This might hurt a bit, but we can stop if you want to."

Dream nodded frantically, an underlying feeling of lust taking over the reservations that he had due to his anxiety. "Please!" He begged, his hips bucking slightly upwards. He never wanted to be touched as badly as he did now.

"Alright," Dream could hear Wilbur's distant chuckle as the man put the tip of his pointer finger there, sliding it in with a considerable amount of force. Dream yelped from the sudden intrusion, and Wilbur was right, it did hurt. There was friction that he wasn't used to, he had never stuck a finger up his ass _ever_ , and they were using saliva instead of lube to carry on. Wilbur heard the slightly pained noise that Dream made and looked up, worry clouding his vision. "You good?"

Dream hissed as he slowly got used to the feeling, gradually getting used to the sensation of having something inside of him. Eventually, he nodded, giving Wilbur a weak thumbs-up. "Yeah. I'm good, just please take it slow."

"Your wish is my command, Sir," Wilbur said playfully and slowly began a thrusting motion with his finger. Dream arched his back as he felt the digit stretching him open, reaching further into him and causing him to shake. It was painful, but not to an unbearable extent, and soon he felt another finger slide its way in along with the first. Dream groaned at the sensation, especially as Wilbur began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion in an attempt to stretch him out more. After Wilbur deemed he was ready, Dream felt the third finger enter him, and _keened_ as his hips bucked upwards at the feeling.

" _Wilbur_ ," Dream whimpered, the other man's name sounding so soft and desperate on the blond's lips. Wilbur moaned softly from the sound of his voice and took his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets next to where Dream was lying.

"My name sounds so good on your lips," Wilbur whispered, moving such that he was hovering over Dream, his lips ever so slightly grazing Dream's right ear. Dream shivered at the feeling as he felt those soft lips part again to say something else. "You're just perfect for me, aren't you? So obedient, so patient... you're the full package, and you're _all mine_ tonight."

Dream moaned a little more, his hips bucking upwards as he listened to Wilbur's voice. He felt something begin to trickle out from the head of his dick - precum. Wilbur noticed this and chuckled slightly, planting a kiss to Dream's cheek and playfully biting his ear before returning to his original spot on the bed. He used his hand to hold his dick in place and positioned it right outside Dream's hole, the tip pulsing just outside the entrance. Wilbur prepared to push inside, but was stopped by Dream's voice.

"Wilbur, wait."

"Hm?" Wilbur looked up, gazing at Dream. "Is everything okay? I didn't hurt you when I was preparing you, did I?"

"No, that was fine," Dream lifted his head to look back at Wilbur. "Just... could you please take it slow instead of pushing it all in there? I think that for me especially it will take more time to adjust."

"Of course," Wilbur smiled and positioned himself once more, putting his spare hand on Dream's hip and squeezing reassuringly. "I wasn't planning to just force it all in you, that would be cruel. Dream, you can trust me to take good care of you, like I said before."

"I know," Dream laid back again, taking deep breaths to try and relax himself. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, is all. Could you... could you distract me while you're putting it in?"

"Yeah," Wilbur nodded, watching Dream intently. "Though I will have to ask you every now and again if you're okay. I need to know where you are and whether or not you're ready to continue."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Dream said quickly. "P-please just put it in already..."

"Alright," Wilbur positioned himself once more and pushed the head of his length in, leaning forwards to catch Dream's lips in a kiss. Dream whimpered under his touch, and Wilbur completely understood. This was a new experience for the blond, and Wilbur did happen to be larger than average, not to mention that they weren't using lube. Dream was shaking and his hips bucked upwards every now and again, but Wilbur could tell that the man trusted him enough to let him go further. Wilbur eventually pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at Dream and pushing a little more of himself in. "You're so beautiful, Dream," Wilbur muttered, watching the blond's eyes fly open at the new sensation and his hands grab the sheets of the bed desperately. "Every single face you make for me is amazing. You're amazing," Wilbur pushed in some more so that he was about halfway in. "How is this? Is this good?"

" _Fuck_ , yes, Wilbur, just keep- _ah_!" Dream cried, his neck lifting and his back arching as Wilbur pushed his length in some more. 

"You're almost there, Dream," Wilbur soothed. "You almost have me completely in you. You're doing so well, Dream, you're taking me so good," Wilbur pushed in one final time and subsequently Dream was taking the full of his length. Dream moaned loudly at the sudden movement, panting harshly and moving his hips experimentally to get comfortable. "How does that feel, Dream. Are you good?"

Dream didn't know what to say. Wilbur was hurting him, but not for long. The pain that was taking over him and causing him to write and jerk morphed into an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, making Dream _desperate_ for Wilbur to violate him. He wanted to say so much, but his mind betrayed him, and he eventually settled on something simple and straight to the point.

"M-move, please!"

Wilbur grinned and pulled himself out some, then pushed back in. The force wasn't rough, it was actually quite gentle, but it still managed to bring Dream to tears. Wilbur was pressing his length deeper into him as he began to thrust, lazily and slowly in order to get Dream used to the feeling. "How is this, Dream? Do you need me to stop?" 

"N-no!" Dream insisted, wanting to be good for Wilbur. The pleasure was starting to kick in now anyways, and he could only imagine the unreal amounts of dopamine that his body was emitting right now. "Keep going... Wilbur, please..."

"Okay," Wilbur obliged and continued his steady pace, still very slow and leisurely. The pace was driving the blond increasingly insane, as he wanted more friction, more stimulation. 

"More," Dream breathed eventually, barely audible. 

"More?" The taller man asked, apparently hearing him as he stopped all movement. "More what? I don't know what that means."

"Faster, rougher, please, God," Dream babbled, beginning to lose himself. He was panting roughly, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace as he rolled his hips to try and stimulate himself further. "I need you, Wilbur. I need you to ruin me."

"Fuck," Wilbur hissed, the words going straight to his dick as it twitched inside of Dream. "That was so hot, Dream, but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"The only thing that's hurting me right now is you holding back," Dream said slowly, taking deep breaths in between his words. "I promise I'll tell you if I need you to stop, but Wilbur, please, I need the friction!"

Wilbur stared at him for a long moment, still trying to make sure that Dream was okay with it, before chuckling and giving in, pulling out and thrusting into the blond with a new force. "You're so erotic, Dream, you know that? I love it when you beg for me," Wilbur began to set a faster pace, reaching deeper and deeper into the man below him. Dream let out a _very_ lewd sounding wail as a result, not being used to the new tempo, but not wanting it to stop either. "Every noise that you make is music to my ears. Anyone would be lucky to see you like this, but they won't, will they? You're all mine tonight, and _God_ , I'm so lucky to have you. You're perfect."

Those words not only sent Dream closer to his orgasm, but warmed his heart as well. He had no idea that Wilbur could be both marvelously sexy and gloriously wholesome at the same time, especially during sex. He laughed slightly, the sound causing him some pain in his chest as he was already having trouble breathing, but it didn't matter at that moment in time. He was about to say something, but completely forgot what he was going to say when he felt Wilbur hit a certain spot inside of him, one that caused him to let loose a loud scream.

Wilbur chuckled and angled himself so that he could hit that spot again, more deliberately this time. "So that's where it is," he murmured as he continued to hit that spot at a rough and brutal pace, leaning down to kiss all over Dream's face as he did so.

Dream felt himself increasingly becoming closer to the edge, his length twitching slightly as more and more precum dribbled out, preparing him for the real thing. The blond tried to speak in between his pants to let Wilbur know he was close, sounding very breathy as he did so. "Wilbur... oh my God... I'm close..." he spoke breathily as his back arched so that he was closer to the brunet, feeling the head of the taller man's dick move in a different way against his prostate as he did. The feeling caused him to let loose a guttural moan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and throwing his head back into the pillow, chest rising and falling as he took heavy breaths.

"I'm almost there as well, Dream," Wilbur gasped, panting as well as he chased his release. "D-do you want me to pull out? You have to tell me now if you want me to, I'm gonna spill at any moment."

"N-no, you can stay in," Dream insisted, wanting to know how it felt to be filled with Wilbur's seed. The thought made him shudder, but it also caused him to be excited at the prospect. "C-can I cum now, Wilbur?"

"Yes, Dream, you've done so well for me," Wilbur marveled, reaching forward with one of his hands to help stroke the blond's cock to help him reach his orgasm. "I'll cum with you, okay?"

Dream said nothing as he bucked his hips into the tight warmth of Wilbur's hand, letting loose a whimper as he finally reached his climax. He wailed loudly as he came, staining Wilbur's hand with his seed as Wilbur released into him soon afterwards. The feeling was strange... very alien to him, in fact. He felt himself being filled with something sticky and warm, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Knowing that it was Wilbur's seed inside of him and not anyone else's was strangely comforting to him, and Dream let loose a soft sigh as the other man pulled out.

"How was that?" Wilbur asked, wiping his cum-covered hand on the sheets next to Dream and lying down next to him.

"Amazing," Dream whispered, his throat slightly hoarse from moaning and screaming so much. "Thank you for being my first. I knew I could trust you."

"Of course," Wilbur smiled softly and peppered feather-light kisses all over the back of Dream's shoulders and down the curve of his back. "You did so well for me, Dream, you were so perfect."

Dream felt himself blush and was about to argue, but decided against it. He would take the compliment for now, they made him feel good anyways because he didn't get them very often. "So... what do we do now?" Dream asked softly, turning himself so that he was facing Wilbur.

"Whatever you want to," Wilbur reached forwards and let his hand rest on Dream's cheek again, similar to how it was before they did the deed. "We can cuddle if you want, or I can make something to eat. I would suggest that you stay in bed the rest of tonight and probably all of tomorrow, since it was your first time then you might start to hurt a lot more later."

"You'll be here for me then when I do, right?" Dream asked hopefully, putting his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. The brunet smiled as he nodded, giving Dream direct eye contact to reassure him.

"I'll get you some nice warm soup and a heating pad if you need," Wilbur pushed himself up from the bed and looked towards the door. The once small and humble shack had so much more meaning to him now, and now that he knew the location, he would definitely be coming back here every once in a while. "And then we can snuggle up. Anything else you want?"

Dream thought for a second, then pushed himself up to a sitting position, reaching out towards Wilbur with grabby hands. "A hug, please."

Wilbur chuckled and bent down to give the man the hug that he deserved before standing up straight again. "Oh, I'll also get some wipes and a warm towel to clean you up. Sound good?"

Dream nodded and watched as Wilbur walked towards the door. He then called out to him as something crossed his mind. "Wilbur, wait!"

"Hm?" The brunet turned back to face him with eyes filled with admiration. "What is is, Dream?"

"L'manberg definitely has its independence now," Dream shot Wilbur a signature smirk, pulling the blanket over himself. "And... I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again, if you wanted to, that is."

"I'm down," Wilbur noticed something glint from the floor and looked down to see Dream's discarded mask. He bent down to collect it, along with his clothes on the floor, and brought the accessory over to the blond. "Here, your mask," he put it on the end of the bed as he slipped his pants on, following by putting on his button-up and his overcoat. "I"ll see you later, Daydream."

Dream blushed furiously as Wilbur walked out with a wink and a promise to come back within due time, watching as the door closed behind him. As he watched Wilbur go, he was reminded of that one saying which was sometimes said in the midst of a war.

"All's fair in love and war," he whispered to himself, smiling slightly at the notion. He supposed it was true. All was fair in the midst of the Dream SMP War, and not only did Wilbur benefit, but he did as well.

He would definitely have to try things with the leader of the now independent L'manberg SMP more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fic! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it was nice and to your liking. I implore you to please give me feedback and let me know of any tags that I might have missed so that I can add them! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Edit as of 2/6/2021: Please consider joining my personal Discord server! It is fairly new so we don't have a huge community, but we are looking to have it grow! This community will be consisting of a bunch of people that like MCYTs and read my fics. Don't be intimidated, we are really nice and we don't bite! Here is the [link](https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ). Come join us!


End file.
